Losing Little Sister in the Human World
by hyper-bl0ss0m
Summary: Latte is Moka's 5-year old sister. When Kurumu says something that makes Latte runaway, they have to look everwhere. Even the human world.


**Featuring Latte (Moka's Sister):**

**Latte's Appearance** - Spitting Image of Moka, Green Eyes, Blode-Brunette, Rosario on Hair Clip, Wears a Yellow Play Dress, Has Two Types of Bags: A Bat School Bag (two shoulder straps), and a Bat Weekend Bag (one shoulder strap).

**Latte's Attitude** – Really smart (smarter that Yukari), Cute, Kind, Bratty (a bit), Lovable, Strong, Innocent, Persistent, Immature (yet), 5-years old, Birthday on Halloween, Most powerful Ayashi/Youai in the universe along side with Moon (appears in chapter 2).

**Animal:** Bunny, Name: Bampia-usa, Same ability as Kou-chan, White Fur, Red Eyes, Smart and Really Strong.

**If you want to know what she looks like approximately then please e-mail me your email's!  
**

**Disclamer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire!**

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG_

At Youkai Acadamy, school was starting. It was just a normal day and Latte Shimizu (see intro for detail) is the most luckiest 5-year old in the world! She was (probably) the smartest girl in school, she was the most powerful Ayashi/Youkai kid in the universe and she had the best big sisters ever. Everyday was perfect for her. Not to many fights and lots of fun and friends. And her 6th birthday was coming up so it was October 29th today. It wasn't snowing (much to Mizore's disappointment) but it was cool and crisp, the perfect weather. Latte was was walking to her class, hand in hand with her favorite big sister, Moka. Everyday they had a sisterly conversation until they reached their class, then they would separate. When it was lunch time, everyone met up at the front of the school. "ONEE-CHAN!" Latte shouted. Latte just arrived a week ago and is going along with everyone very well.

"Latte, how are you?" Moka asked her.

"Fine! What's going on?" Latte said in her cute voice. But before Moka could answer

"Moka! Ohio!" Tsukune ran up to Moka and held her hands.

"Ohio Tsukune!" Moka smiled sweetly. _Moka Onee-chan really likes this guy. Maybe I should hook them up._ Latte thought. _Anyway_…

" OHIO UNCLE TSUKUNE!" Latte jumped onto Tsukune and hugged him.

"ACK! You're… killing ME!...." Tsukune said in her grasp.

" WHOOPS! Sorry!" Latte apologized in a cute face and voice.

"It's Ok Latte! I'd do anything for the little sister of the girl I lik…" Tsukune was cut off.

"TSUKUNE!" It was Kurumu and Yukari. _Damn and the atmosphere was just getting good…_

"Awww… Why if it isn't Moka's cute little sister Latte!" Kurumu swooned. _BITCH!_ Latte swore in her mind. Latte never liked Kurumu but she liked Yukari, Mizore and Tsukune and everyone in the newspaper club except for Kurumu. Speaking of Mizore… Where is she?

"ohio tsukune" a small voice out of nowhere spoke. Everyone looked under the table. It was Mizore! (As usual).

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING UNDER THERE YOU FRICKEN' PERVERT!" Kurumu shouted.

"I wasn't looking up ok? Anyway…" Mizore said quietly.

"Don't call Auntie Mizore a pervert! It's mean!" Latte cried and ran to Moka with tears in her eyes.

"Onee-chan! Tell her to stop!" Latte told Moka.

"Kurumu, you know it's not nice to say that. There, there Latte. Don't cry." Moka conforted Latte.

"_Brat._(Mumble)I'm sowee Latte!" Kurumu swooned again. Latte slapped Kurumu as hard as she could (which was really hard).

"Don't sowee me, idiot! I'm not dumb!" Kurumu felt her stinging cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU BITCH! (and a lot more colorful words)." Latte knew what they meant and she was badly hurt inside. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Latte…" Moka whispered. _ She knew what was going to happen next._

A tear rolled down Latte's cheek and she ran away (she is a vampire so it was fast). Kurumu felt happy but a bit guilty at the same time. Everyone ran after Latte except for Kurumu. Meanwhile, Latte was really far away from the school. Her 6th birthday was the day after tomorrow and nobody was acting nice to her. Latte though hard and while she did, she cried hard. She hugged Bampia-usa and to her surprise, he turned into a huge mallet. It wasn't heavy for her because she was a vampire. She squeezed Bampia-usa again and he turned back to normal. _Cool! _She thought. But she would never use it to kill. Latte tried all the options she could think of and she found out Bampia-usa can transform into anything. By the time she finished it was already dark. She looked back at the schools tiny figure. _I will definitely never go back there again!_ And she fell to sleep under a tree.

**The next day…**

"Don't worry Moka! We'll find her." Tsukune's calm voice comforted Moka. Moka was crying because she lost her little 5 year old sister.

"She…*Sniff* must…*Sniff* be…*Sniff* so scared…*Sniff*" Moka sniffled and hugged Tsukune. Meanwhile, Latte was having a little problem of her own. Latte was still continuing her runaway only this time she went through a mysterious tunnel and ended up in the human world.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around and thought, _I wish Onee-chan was here! Why did I run away! STUPID! STUPID!_ And started crying again. After lots of rejection and pain, she started crying harder. A lot of people just push her to the ground and Latte has already developed wounds and bruises (she's not that strong when she's sad). Bampia-usa was also exausted. An hour past and Latte was about to give up when miraculously a passer by realized her crying and asked her what was wrong. Now, Latte isn't dumb so she didn't reveal the secret to the school. She answered and said:

"I'm lost!" and cried so hard that her voice hurt. She realized that this was a stupid idea and was just about to give up again because she though it was a rejection.

"Don't cry now little girl! I'll help you find your parents" the passer-byer said. She was a kind old woman about 80. Latte was shocked. The old woman wiped Lattes tears and gave her a candy. Latte saw her face more clearly and smiled.

"Arigato! Oba-san……… _Whoops! _Gome!" Latte cried.

"It's ok! You can call me that from now on!" The king old woman smiled and brought Latte to her huge house.

While they were walking, Latte learned that this woman's name is Kiyoko Gotokuji (Miayko's Gandma). And Kiyoko learned that Latte's name was Latte (hehe). She thought Latte was such an unusual name but they became best friends very quickly. In the other side of the universe, Moka held a meeting with Tsukune and Kokoa and was getting more worried by the second.

"WHAT?! YOU LOST LATTE?!" Kokoa shouted at her older sister.

"That's why I like the other Moka better!"

"It was Kurumu's fault! She made her run away!" Moka was still crying.

"Let's send out a search party." Suggested Tsukune.

"It's no use. We tried that already, twice." Moka said.

"Maybe she went somewhere else like…" Tsukune's light bulb dinged!

"THE HUMAN WORLD!" Kokoa, Moka and Tsukune said all together.

* * *

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **How was it? I'm making it a crossover!

**Miyako:** So I get to meet the most powerful Ayashi/Youkai in the universe?

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Yup! (=

**Miyako: **COOL!

**Latte: **And I get to meet a PPGZ!

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Also Yup! But keep it a secret please! =P

**Latte: **OK! 3

**Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
